Hungry For Vengeance
by BlazeWaterfell
Summary: I tasted blood on my lip and looked at the boy who I was fighting; he was taller and stronger than me. I wiped the blood from my lip, glared and got into a stance. I felt my heart pounding in my ears. I said to myself 'I am hungry for vengeance.'
1. Chapter 1

**Hungry For Vengeance **

**Hey guys It's me BlazeWaterfell. I haven't been writing my other stories because I couldn't think of anything to write I have written a bit of it but I wanted to do a Divergent one. I know that Peter is a bad guy but I absolutely love him. Ok just throw the food and plates now. Come there has to someone that likes villains. Come one!. Anyway I have created my own character in Divergent.**

**Ok here we go. **

**I don't own any of the characters in Divergent or Peter Hayes 3 Man I wished I did.**

**Here's the summary.**

**I tasted blood on my lip and looked at the boy who I was fighting; he was taller and stronger than me. I wiped the blood from my lip, glared and got into a stance. I felt my heart pounding in my ears. **

**I said to myself 'I am hungry for vengeance.'**

**Chapter 1 **

**Yvaine POV**

**I slowly rouse up from my bed, head pounding and eyes fuzzy. I got up and stretched. My muscles were aching from the hard bed I was just sleeping on. I sighed when I heard a bone click. I got up from my bed and walked towards my bathroom, took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. I let the water cascade down my body and wet my hair. I was finished washing myself and turned off the water, put on a towel and my wet hair dripped.**

**I stepped out the shower, walked over to the mirror and wiped the excess of the steam from the heat of the shower. I was then faced with myself looking straight at me. I have long blonde hair, green eyes, medium height and light-tanned skin. I am from the faction Amity, the peaceful.**

**I was different from the Amity children I never used to have fun, play or do clapping games at all. I was the one that would be left on the side lines. Some children use to say that I was different. My parents told me I was a violent child never giving up. To my heart that brought me pain, my parents died when I was 10 and I was left in Amity to fend for myself. I huffed to myself shaking my head getting the horrible memories out of my head.**

**I stepped out of the bathroom. Walking to my draws and got my stupid yellow and red clothes.**

**Red jeans, yellow top and a dark red leather jacket. I walked over to my mirror and began brushing my hair. My hair dried under the space of 5 minutes then I was out the door. **

**I watched someone the Amity girls look at me, laugh and snigger. I bit the inside of my mouth closing my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw a boy with brown/black hair and green eyes looking at me.**

"**Nice clothes" He chuckled. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. **

"**I hope I get transferred to a different faction than Amity" I thought. I tugged at my red leather jacket pulled it across me. **

**All of us waited for the bus. The came in the space of 5 minutes. I stepped on to the bus. It smelt like petrol. I didn't see who was behind me and the person pushed me. I fell to the floor on my knees and glared at the person that pushed me. It was him again.**

"**You as-" I looked at the people around me and gave me a look. I know I am from Amity and I have to be peaceful. My ass. I snorted and stood up. I straightened my leather jacket and sat at the back.**

**I was nervous but I didn't show it, but I felt my stomach turning and swirling. I wanted to be sick but I held it in. We arrived at the school and all of the people got off and I walked down the stairs of the bus. **

**We had lessons but after lunch we had the aptitude test. I looked at the people who had their friends and I was left on my own. I felt a lump in my throat when all the Amity people gave me a glare and a smirk. **

**I headed over to faction history. The lesson was ok, I paid attention but I was lost in my mind of thoughts.**

**It was nearly time for the aptitude and I was nervous. What if I get the faction that I don't want? What if the faction I choose doesn't accept me?. **

**I guess I would have to find out wouldn't I.**

**All of the factions were at their own table. Erudite people taking about books and newspapers. Candor boys make wide gestures with their hands. The Amity girls sit on the floor doing the clapping game they always do, and every 5 minutes I heard them laugh. I hope it's not about me. I turn to them and they act like I wasn't even there.**

"**Why do I care" I thought. **

**I heard my name being called. I felt my palms sweat, head feeling dizzy and I felt my heart in my throat not able to speak.**

**I walk into a room with a dentist looking chair and a Candor woman smiling at me.**

**How can she be smiling at a time like this? **

"**Please take a seat" She said and I sat down. She attached these wires to my head. I'm getting nervous at the minute.**

"**You come from Amity I see" I hear her say. I look up at her.**

"**Yeah" I said. She smiled at me.**

"**Do you want Amity" She asked.**

**I shook my head. **

**She handed me a vile of a drink which was clear. I stared at it then I looked up at her.**

"**You drink it" She said. I looked at it for a split second and I downed it in one.**

**It tasted disgusting and then I felt my eyes grow heavy. My body went limp.**

**I opened my eyes and I found myself in a world that I was unfamiliar with.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hungry For Vengeance **

**Hey guys I did the first chapter and I hope you like it. Yvaine Cole is my Oc.**

**I don't own any of the Divergent characters not even Peter *Cries* **

**Well enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Yvaine POV**

**My breathing was hitched, my movements were shaky. I was in the cafeteria. It was dark and gloomy. I heard a woman shout "Choose" and when I turned around she was gone. Then I heard a growl. I gasped and looked around. I saw an angered dog snarling at me. I looked to my left and I saw a knife and some cheese. I looked at it. The dog came closer to me and I felt my heart pounding in my ears.**

**I bent down and picked up some of the cheese and the dog gave me a look. I put some of the cheese in my hand and the dog came over to me and the dog ate the cheese. I stroked the dog head. **

"**You're not as nasty as you look" I laughed. Then I heard a little girls laugh.**

"**Doggie" She said and opened her arms. I heard the dog snarl and snap at the girl but she stilled smiled. The dog lunged at the girl. I picked up the knife and stabbed it in the heart. I felt the dog whimper and fall to the floor. The girl was still smiling at the dog. Then my whole was turned black**

**I woke up in the room again. The Candor woman was smiling at me.**

"**Wha-What happened" I said. The woman smiled at me.**

"**Dauntless, Abnegation and Amity want you so choose wisely" She said. **

**Dauntless…Abnegation…and Amity?**

**How I am supposed to choose. How?. I walked out the room and the woman waved.**

**I smiled at her, but when I was out I was petrified. **

"**I have to choose" I said in my mind over and over. Why is this so frustrating?**

**I walked back into my home and shut the door. I walked over to my bed and sat on it. I leaned on my knees and though.**

**I would have to choose by tomorrow. How?**

**Dauntless the brave, Abnegation the selflessness or Amity the peaceful. I guess I would have to cross that bridge when I come to it.**

**I woke up feeling refreshed than yesterday. Today was the choosing ceremony. I had to choose.**

**Dauntless or Abnegation. I walked over to my shower and got in it. I finished and walked out. I had no one saying how was the aptitude test. No none of that.**

**I got dressed, brushed my hair and put it into a plait with a few of strands out. I walked out my house that I wouldn't see ever again. I left my key under my landlord's door and I heard him say 'Good luck Yvaine'.**

**I sighed "I need all the luck I need".**

**I arrived at school and I saw all the factions standing in their lines. Amity, Dauntless, Candor, Abnegation and Erudite.**

**I looked around and saw that boy again he smiled at me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks then a girl glared at me. I looked forward and saw my faction walking in with their parents. **

**I felt a lump form in my throat when I saw the abnegation give me a pitiful look. I walked in and sat at the back of the Amity people.**

**I was lost in my thoughts when a man called out and told everyone to be quiet. I saw a few people jump in surprise. He began to call out the names form the factions.**

**I heard my name being called and then called again. I stepped out my seat and walked down the steps. I saw all of the factions symbols in the bowls.**

**Amity-Soil, Dauntless- Coal, Erudite-Water, Abnegation-Grey stones and Candor-glass.**

**The man held out a knife and I took it. I held the knife in my hand, wrapped my fingers around it and slid down the knife. It stung when I removed it. I looked at the items. Dauntless, Amity and abnegation were the ones that stood out for me. I breathed and looked at the Amity peoples smirking faces. I frowned and hovered my hand over Dauntless-Coal.**

"**I choose Dauntless" I said. The Amity people looked at me with wide eyes and for the first time I smirked at them.**

**I sat in the Dauntless chairs and one by one sixteen year olds chose their faction.**

**I felt the Amity people's eyes on me. I looked at them and they looked forward. I laughed to myself.**

"**All because I chose Dauntless their scared of me" I snorted.**

**Ok that about finished chapter 2 I might write chapter 3 tomorrow. **

**I can't wait for the reviews *glares* I SAID I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE REVIEWS. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hungry For Vengeance**

**Hey guys sorry if I haven't been updating this story I had like tons of exams and I finished them like a week ago so I thought about doing this for you and I will write more than I usually do.**

**Chapter 3**

**After most of the boys and girls choose their faction one by one. I saw their parents saddened face as they walked away. Then all of the boys and girls exited to their new factions, I then noticed that I am the only Amity person in Dauntless. All of us walked out and a train came along. I saw the Dauntless born people run for it and most of us followed.**

**I ran as fast as I could and caught up with the train and jumped on it. I let out a shaky breath as most of the people that were new look at me.**

"**What never seen an Amity person on here" I growled and they looked away then I heard a chuckle.**

"**Just that we have never seen someone so…colourful" He smirked and I felt it burn through my skin with shear hatred.**

"**Shut it smart mouth" I seethed and his smirk grew wider. I didn't know his name and I already hated him. I felt my heart caught in my throat, unable to breathe when the initiates were jumping off the train. How am I supposed to do that?.**

**I sucked in my breath and I jumped, I landed on my feet and I smiled victory.**

'**I did it' I smiled then my happiness was broken by a man's voice calling out.**

"**You need to jump off this edge to get to the Dauntless compound" He smirked folding his muscular arms. I saw a girl get on the edge, she was wearing grey clothes, Abnegation.**

**She jumped and my breath was caught. I turned my head and saw that assholes smirking face looking at me, I sent the hardest glare at him. He turned away but still had the smirk plastered on his face.**

"**Anyone next" He said and I didn't see anyone move. I bit my tongue and raised my hand.**

**I saw most of the people look straight at me and I felt a blush creep on my face "I-I'll go" I said and stepped up on the edge, staring down at the black hole that seemed to go on forever. I swallowed the lump in my throat and I closed my eyes.**

"**Jump already" I heard that voice again, I gritted my teeth and I jumped. I felt the air pushing me down and I landed in this net, my head jerked forward and I groaned in pain.**

"**Welcome to Dauntless" A boy said as he helped me off the net. I hopped down to the floor and regained my balance; I heard a yell and a grunt as someone hit the net. I turned around and I was looking at the boy who called me colourful. I scoffed and turned back around. The rest of the people came down from the top of the building.**

**I sighed quietly when a man who was tall and muscular, he said for the rest of the Dauntless born to leave and they ran. The rest of us, then none dauntless born were left. The boy named Four was rude to a girl with dark skin and dark eyes. I tried not to laugh at the fact that his name was named after a number. Come on really a number.**

**I felt someone eyes burn my skin, I turned my head to the right and saw that son of a bitch staring at me again. His smirk was so annoying but for some reason I smirked back, which shocked him to wear a frown instead. **

**I smirked and faced the front again, but I could still feel his eyes on me. It's so annoying can't he just leave me alone.**

**I sighed when we began to walk again. I kept my distance between me and him but every time I looked back he kept on getting closer and closer.**

**What is he some sort of stalker from Candor or what. I laughed to myself.**

"**Amity care to share what you are laughing at" This man said I think his name is Eric.**

**I stopped laughing "No it's nothing" I said and he nodded carried on walking.**

**Then I felt someone come up from behind me "Nice going colourful" they said in my ear, feeling their hot breath on my neck which made me shiver but I didn't feel it. **


End file.
